Such a shaver is known, e.g. from DE-PA 2,517,922. The trimmer is generally used for finishing off the boundaries of parts of the face where hair is growing, such as near the temples and near the moustache. For this, accurate positioning of the shaver relative to these parts is necessary.
In the known shaver, the drive mechanism can be switched on first by the first control element, and the trimmer is then moved by means of the second control element. The trimmer thus has to be positioned while switched on, which means that there is a risk of hair being trimmed prematurely and at the wrong places.
It is also possible to bring the trimmer into the operational position first by means of the second control element and only then to set the drive in operation by means of the first control element. For this, however, the grip of the hand on the shaver has to be changed, because the control elements are situated in different wall parts of the shaver. A careful positioning of the shaver relative to the part of the face to be treated is thus lost again.